Innocence
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has his eye on Anessa Mannering, who happens to be one of Draco's classmates at Hogwarts. He will do anything to get what he wants, which this time is Anessa. But Lucius is not subtle and Anessa is not interested. Slightly scared by his pressuring ways, she seeks help from her friends the Weasley twins. Will he end up getting what he desires? Rated T for now!
1. Chapter One: Lust

**Don't be too harsh on me! Just an idea I got a year ago and never really did anything with! So yeah, if you don't like it, just click the back button.**

**OOC Draco! Imagine that Hagrid never left to go and find the giants. And imagine that Umbridge has no power at school other than being an atrocious teacher! Enjoy! **

Skin as soft and pale as snow. Chocolate brown curly hair hanging below her breasts. And anxious grey eyes framed with feathery lashes. Hidden in the shadows of an alleyway, Lucius was already fantasising about the girl stood at Draco's shoulder.

He intensely disliked what his son had become: _weak. _Draco was so nice to everybody these days, even Muggleborns and Blood Traitors. He was no longer loud, stuck-up and rude; now he was sensitive, quiet and thoughtful. And he was friends with Gryffindors, though it was a tense friendship he shared with them.

Lucius couldn't stand it any longer. He stepped out from the shadows and strode over to his son purposefully, tapping him hard on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked coldly, glancing disdainfully down at Draco, who was still shorter than his father. Lucius was about three inches taller, and could still look down upon the girl, whom, he noticed out the corner of his eye, looked quite scared to be stood near him. Lucius felt slightly satisfied at this, though luckily he had trained his face not to show emotions.

"I'm just…" Draco gestured wordlessly for a few moments. "I'm with a friend right now."

"How lovely," Lucius sneered, still ignoring the pale girl beside them. "Your mother is waiting in Twilfitt and Tattings; you better go and join her."

To Lucius's anger and envy, Draco took the small girl in his arms, holding her to him for a second, before promising to write to her and making her promise to write back. She nodded eagerly, smiling and showing pearly white teeth, until she and Lucius were left in the street alone. Then she cast him a terrified glance, evidently recognising him somehow. Just as she was about to turn away, Lucius reached forwards and seized her bony wrist hard. He felt a rush of excitement at touching her.

"Come with me," Lucius ordered in his most commanding voice, dragging her away behind him down the alleyway. If he weren't such an important Ministry worker, it would have looked incredibly dodgy, to be yanking a young girl into the darkness between shops. Indeed, the girl look positively terror-stricken now, probably wondering what was going to happen to her. Once away from the rest of the people shopping in Diagon Alley, Lucius let go of her wrist and trapped her in a corner.

"You, girl, what's your name?" It was oh so important to know this.

"Anessa Mannering," the girl stammered, grey eyes darting around, looking for an escape that he would not grant her – just yet.

"How do you know my son?" Lucius asked quietly. "_Look at me._" At once, her eyes met his, full of fear and desperation.

"We made friends at H-Hogwarts," Anessa said timidly. ""W-Why I am here? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Ministry orders, I'm afraid," Lucius lied smoothly. "Can't trust anybody these days, and I worry for my son's safety." In truth, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on speaking when his imagination was going into overdrive. He pictured her lying in his bed, soft curls spread out over the pillows and eyes closed in pure bliss. Then he returned to the real world, where he had her cornered and shaking.

"Can I go now?" she asked fearfully, blinking up at him, arms held protectively around her.

"Yes, I suppose so," Lucius said lazily, still not standing aside. "But first, do tell me: what blood status are you, girl?"

"Half blood," Anessa whispered. She studied his face for a reaction, but he refused to give one. Lucius has expected this. Half-blood scum, that's what she was. He should be torturing her, not dreaming up a plan to get her into his bed. Lust, this was the beautiful feeling inside him.

"Fine. You may go." Lucius stood aside at last, and she slid past, not looking at him. He smirked. The girl was lovely, even if she was rather… young. Draco's age maybe, about fifteen? He followed her out seconds later, and glanced to his right. The poor thing looked lost now.

"We shall see each other again sometime, no doubt." She jumped, then tensed and nodded. "Oh, and I'd appreciate that you don't mention this uh… meeting to anyone. Ministry rules."

She might have replied, but a woman's voice rang through the late summer air. A small, attractive woman with curly brown hair rushed up to Anessa, but somehow Lucius was still more interested in her teenage daughter. She stiffened when she turned to see who Anessa was looking at. Lucius didn't recognise her, but he didn't particularly care either. All that mattered was that he knew Anessa's name.

"Let's go, Nessa," the woman told her, turning her back on him. Anessa was looking at him somewhat curiously, and he raised his eyebrows at her coldly, indicating that he wanted her to remain silent about the whole conversation. She nodded slightly and turned away too, to follow her mother into Madame Malkin's.

Working at the Ministry did have its perks.


	2. Chapter Two: Uncertainty

Anessa told nobody about the encounter. Instead, she pushed it to the back of her mind after writing the details into her journal.

Lucius Malfoy was… strange. He was tall, intimidating and imposing, yet he was also alluring and attractive. Anessa didn't really like him; she found him scary and was terrified when he dragged her down the alley. She had wondered about his intentions at first and was relieved to have left unharmed. For the last few days of the summer, she tried to forget it…

It was the 1st of September. On the platform, Anessa was searching for her friends. She and her mother Carrie had been waiting for ages; they always arrived at the station early. Five minutes before the train was due to leave, the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry arrived, looking a little flustered. The twins waved to her, grinning, before going to find Lee Jordan, who Anessa was sure she'd already seen. Ginny smiled and went to find her friends too, leaving her with the trio. She was extremely pleased to see them after a long, quite boring summer.

"Bye Mum!" Anessa called, waving to her mother, who was stood with Mrs Weasley, chatting. Carrie waved back, and Anessa turned away to join the throng of students and parents. The other three were in front of her, so she tried to stay close to them. She was beginning to get quite hot, and claustrophobic too.

A sudden, swift tug on her arm made her jump and look up. Stood next to her, carefully avoiding her gaze on purpose, was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Her heart thumped wildly. She tried to walk away but he had tight hold of her arm. No-one would notice him pushing a small piece of parchment into her hand, then walk away without even saying a word to her. Her mind going wild with panic, she gripped the note tightly and followed her friends into a compartment.

Only when she had collapsed into a seat did she open the scruffy note. She read it, and her heart sank.

_Expect to see me every so often for the next few weeks. Also expect a few owls, but do not tell anyone about our correspondence. _

_Please note that once I want something, I __always__ get what I desire eventually._

_~ L_

"What's that you have there?" Ron asked curiously.

Anessa shoved the crumpled parchment behind her. "Oh, nothing," she lied vaguely. "Spare parchment."

Once they were all deep in conversation about school and Fifth Year, she quickly tore up the letter and threw it out of the window. Then she joined in, pushing the letter out of her mind – for that moment.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore beamed at the students in front of him.

"Before we begin our excellent feast, I am delighted to announce that Dolores Umbridge will be taking up the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Good luck professor!"

The new professor let out a girly giggle. Anessa eyed up her pink outfit, then decided she couldn't be too bad. After all, evil people didn't wear that much pink.

The feast was, of course, fantastic. Anessa was able to catch up with many of her friends, including Neville, Seamus, Angelina… She got on well with nearly all of the Gryffindors, though she was only close to a few students. She ate a lot and consequently felt stuffed afterwards. It was an unpleasant feeling.

After the feast, the students were all let out to go to bed after their long day, but the Fifth Years were kept back. Professor McGonagall addressed them all.

"This year, for the first time, we have decided to organise a Careers Day, where different employers will come in and speak to you about their chosen career path. Now," McGonagall said, looking stern. "I expect each and every one of you to pay attention and show respect to the wizards and witches. This day will be happening on Wednesday."

After receiving information on this day, the Fifth Years all went back to their common rooms.

"Sounds bloody boring to me," Ron sniffed. He and Harry disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Well I think it sounds fascinating!" Hermione said brightly, and she and Anessa went up the stairs together to get ready for bed. Within minutes of climbing into her warm, cosy bed, Anessa fell asleep, dreaming of Quidditch and her friends and delicious feasts.


	3. Chapter Three: Trapped

"I wish we didn't have to do this stupid Careers day," Ron grumbled at breakfast, shovelling the last bits of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"It'll be very informative Ronald," Hermione told him, who was finished and holding many leaflets on different jobs. "I've read about all of the different Ministry jobs, some of them sound fascinating…"

Anessa and Harry exchanged a grin. The two of them were always amused by Ron and Hermione's arguing. Ron looked like he wanted to say something rude, but instead took one more piece of bacon.

At this point, breakfast finished, and everyone began clearing out of the hall. Ron looked disappointed, but followed the Fifth Year Gryffindors to their first location, which was a usually unused classroom on the fifth floor.

"Welcome, welcome!" a short and chubby Healer said, beaming at them. "Take a seat everyone!" She seemed very jolly. For an hour and a half, they sat and listened to a long talk on the art of medicine and healing. Anessa had already considered a job in Healing, so listened very hard. Harry and Ron, who were right next to them, were beginning to fall asleep, until Hermione prodded them hard, looking annoyed.

The next talk was run by several of the Hogwarts professors about the career path of teaching. No-one was really interested by this one, and was therefore relieved for break to finally arrive.

"The next one is… Ministry jobs," Hermione said, squinting at her piece of parchment. "Great!"

Ron groaned and looked like he wanted to murder somebody.

Break seemed to go even more quickly than usual. Another unused classroom was where the Ministry talk was being held. The Slytherin's and the Gryffindors were together for this one, as Anessa could see Draco ahead of her. She watched him walk in, then scowl and say to his friends, "look, my father's here. How embarrassing."

Anessa's heart sank. For one wild moment, she considered fighting her way out and hiding, but the push from the students behind her was too great. She was forced to walk in, where three important Ministry workers and Lucius Malfoy stood. Wanting to hide, she tried to avoid drawing attention to herself, but too late. He had already spotted her, and smirked slightly, standing in the shadows at the front of the room.

"Look, it's Malfoy's dad," Ron said in a low voice. Although there wasn't such a big rivalry these days, Ron found it hard to fully forgive Draco and still poked fun at him – at least not to his face.

All the seats were taken up, except some in the second row, so Anessa couldn't really hide from him, not properly. She sat at the end next to the wall, and tried to ignore Lucius, instead focusing on the boring wizard at the front.

However, being aware of Lucius made it very difficult to concentrate. As well as the talk being one of the most boring she'd ever heard, Draco's father would not stop staring at her. It was a miracle that no-one else noticed. Every so often, he'd look away, but then gradually return his cold gaze back to her.

After about 45 minutes, Hermione leaned in close and whispered to Anessa, "Why is Mr Malfoy staring at you like that?"

Anessa's heart thudded even more painfully. Now Hermione had noticed too! She decided to act as if she hadn't noticed.

"I don't know, I was paying more attention to Mr Hexadus," Anessa whispered back, glancing at Lucius out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking anymore; clearly he had spotted Hermione watching him.

Anessa couldn't wait for the talk to be over. Once it was, Hermione whispered to her, "I have to go to the library, I'll see you later!"

She nodded, and tried to look for Harry and Ron, but they'd both left. Cursing herself for letting them out of her sight, she joined the back of the crowd. As one of the last to go out, she didn't see Lucius slipping out behind her into the dark corridor. No-one noticed Anessa by herself, and no-one noticed Draco's father right behind her.

Sensing that someone was close by, she turned around, expecting to see a fellow Gryffindor or maybe Draco, and instead saw who she was dreading to find.

"Hello again," Lucius said softly. "How nice to see you again."

And he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her into a small, quiet chamber where no-one would see them.

"Please stop this," Anessa begged him. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Now, that's not very friendly," Lucius said, walking towards her and trying to trap her in a corner like the previous time they had met. She wouldn't allow this to happen, and quickly moved sideways. Lucius however was too fast for her and successfully had her cornered before long.

"I'm not interested – ow!"

He had grabbed her neck, not hard enough to hurt or strangle her, but enough to terrify her into being silent.

"Didn't you read my note?" Lucius hissed, his face close to hers. "I will always get what I want eventually, and this time, I want you."

"I'm just fifteen!" Anessa said, struggling.

"Hardly a child," Lucius sneered, looking at her body. "You're a young woman now. And I am very influential. I can make you and your families lives very miserable if you do not do what I say."

"I'm going to scream in a minute," Anessa warned him. "You're on school grounds, they'll find me eventually… and won't your Ministry friends miss you?"

She was surprised by the tone of her voice and her sudden bravery, but she was beginning to have bad feelings about Lucius' intentions. Anessa was naturally scared out of her mind, but wanted to escape quickly.

Her words seemed to make Lucius consider his actions. Then, thankfully, he let go of her throat and stepped back. Anessa massaged her neck and dared to look up at him.

"Very well, you stupid girl. I'll leave you for now, as we are on school grounds…" Lucius looked very displeased. "Now, as usual, you are not to mention this meeting to anyone, or you will find yourself very sorry indeed. I don't have any patience with snitches, Anessa Mannering, nor am I an understanding man." He took another step back. Anessa began to feel slightly more relieved.

"I will also continue writing to you. You must hide the letters and tell nobody, understand?" She nodded. "Good. I feel you should know that I have absolutely no conscious when it comes to using the Cruciatus curse, and I use it when I feel I have to. Let that be a warning to you."

Anessa hated his quiet, cold voice. She willed him to leave, or better, be caught by a teacher.

"Until I see you next, my love…" She saw him smirk, before leaving the chamber swiftly , and also leaving her breathless with fear. So he wasn't giving up?

Of course he wasn't giving up. He was Lucius Malfoy. The question was; would he get what he 'desired' eventually or would she fight back?


	4. Chapter Four: Denial

Stepping out of the chamber, at first Anessa was convinced that there was no-one around, until she spotted Fred and George glancing at her, leaning against the open windows.

"Mannering!"

That was Fred. He called her by her surname, and George called her "Anessa." She gave the two of them a weak smile. In truth, she was still feeling slightly trembled.

"Hi guys." She didn't plan to stay and have a long conversation. Clearly they had other ideas, because they both stood up straight and made their way over to her.

"What were you doing with old Lucius in there?" Fred asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing, just… something, you know!"

"'Just something', huh?" He and George smirked at each other, clearly finding humour in it. Then his face grew serious.

"Seriously though, it was like he was threatening you or something, wasn't it Fred?" Fred nodded in agreement to his twin's statement. Anessa swallowed.

"He wasn't. It was just something about Draco, because, you know, we're friends and all," Anessa said unconvincingly. It was a bad lie, but she was desperate to get away in case they put two and two together. "Well, I have to go to the library now, see you guys later!"

Her face now flushed, she half-ran away from them so her face wouldn't give it away. Anessa didn't notice the two brothers staring after her suspiciously, determined to figure out what was wrong.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Days later, at breakfast, Anessa received a letter. Fearing the worst, she chose not to open it at the table. As Hermione had not noticed, she shoved it in her robes and left early, not wanting anymore breakfast. She hurried along to a quiet bathroom so she could read the note in peace.

As it was isolated, Anessa took the letter out of her robes and read it in front of the mirror.

_Dear Nessa,_

_I haven't forgotten about you, my love. Each night I think of you tenderly, if not somewhat erotically-_

After reading this line, she shoved it back in her robes, her heart thumping. This confirmed that 40-something-year old Lucius Malfoy was indeed after fifteen year old Anessa Mannering. She lay her boiling forehead against the cool glass of the mirror.

What could she do? Would anyone believe her? Perhaps they'd say it was her fault, that she'd been dressed too inappropriately, or behaved in the wrong way… These were all ridiculous theories that she didn't believe herself, but what if no-one believed her? She resolved not to tell anyone. Anessa would hide the letters and pretend like nothing was going on. She would sort it out herself.

In her first lesson, however, Ron spoiled this plan.

"Was your letter from your secret admirer?" Ron asked with a grin. Anessa's stomach dropped and her mind spun.

"No-no," Anessa stuttered.

"Sure," Harry chipped in with a wink.

"What makes you think that?" Anessa asked in a panic. He couldn't have figured it out, surely…

"You look really worried, Ness." Hermione stared at her. "Who was it from?"

"I didn't have a letter," Anessa stated firmly.

"I swear-" Ron began.

"I didn't have a letter!" Anessa shouted, causing the room to go silent for a second. A few nervous laughs later, everyone began chatting again.

"Ness. You're acting really oddly," Hermione said steadily. She looked very suspicious. "Ron says he saw a letter, and now you're acting like you never received one."

Anessa didn't even bother to reply.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Being a night owl, Anessa didn't feel like going to bed very early. Eventually, Hermione, Ron and Harry took themselves to bed, and she sat alone by the fire, eyes wide. She didn't tire easily.

"Ah, just the person we were looking for."

Fred sat down beside her on the sofa. Next to them, George curled up on a chair, staring intently at them.

"Alright Mannering?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not really tired," she replied with a short laugh. "What are you guys doing up this late?"

"Well, we wanted to speak to you actually," George said, frowning slightly. The words sounded ominous in Anessa's restless mind.

"Yeah, we heard Ron and Hermione talking about your letter at breakfast," Fred went on. "We know you got one, we saw you."

"You looked very worried," George added.

"Was it from Lucius Malfoy?"

Fred said it so quickly that she almost missed it. But the words sank in, and she wondered how on earth he would know that.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?" Anessa asked innocently.

Fred snorted. "We heard what he said to you the other day."

"It wasn't friendly."

Anessa sighed. "You won't stop going on at me if I don't tell you, will you?"

"Never," the twins chorused.

"Okay fine, it was from him." Anessa's shoulders drooped in defeat. "Guess there's no point in denying that."

"What did it say?" Fred prompted.

"I can't tell you," Anessa said with a sigh. What would they think of her if they knew what he had written to her? "It's secret."

"Nessa, you need to tell someone about this. He's like 50, and you're 15. Seriously."

"It's not that bad," Anessa lied. "It's not… inappropriate or anything." The twins looked unsure. "Please don't say anything to anyone! Don't tell another person about this, not even… Lee or Ron or Hermione…"

"Okay okay, we won't," George said. "Promise. But you have to talk to us about this, if you get another letter or something. We're here to help you."

"We'll bring old Lucius down," Fred promised. Anessa let out a reluctant laugh.

They bid each other good night. When George said it, he stared intensely at her for a second, before following his twin up the staircase. Now the last one in the Common Room, Anessa trudged upstairs, pulled on her night clothes and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

As she wondered whether she liked George just a little more than in a friendly way, she shoved the letter deep underneath her mattress, her mind whirring as she drifted slowly to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five: Love

**This is a fairly short fill-in chapter, and I promise that the next few chapters will be more interesting! Thanks for reading!**

The next letter never arrived. Every morning, Anessa waited anxiously for the post, but nothing ever came for her, except from the odd letter from her parents. Eventually, she stopped worrying and began to forget about the cold man with long blonde hair.

Her best friends slowly became the Weasley twins. Anessa felt safe with them and hung out with them between and after lessons. Fred stopped calling her "Mannering" and the two affectionately called her "Nessa".

The feelings that she suspected she had for George began more apparent as time passed. Her heart thumped every time he smiled at her, and she slowly started to fall in love with him, every little part of him. Some days were fine, but other days were unbearable; Anessa felt like her heart would explode, particularly when other girls were around. She wasn't very confident, so seeing beautiful girls like Angelina around George made her feel small and insignificant.

However, George began acting strangely. He ducked his head a lot, with pink cheeks, and watched her carefully for long periods of time, when he thought she wasn't looking. Fred watched the two of them, smirking in a knowing way. Then, he and George began talking quietly amongst themselves more and more. When Anessa tried to join them, they gently pushed her away.

"Fine then," she snapped one day, and stormed off to the library, upset at being rejected again. Within minutes of arriving and picking up a random book to read, George appeared at her side, tugging gently at her arm.

"I'm sorry, but if you come with me, I'll explain it all," George promised. Anessa put the book back and followed him out of the library, into a quiet corner of a corridor. At once, she felt panicked, remembering the day when Lucius cornered her, but George seemed to realise this.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nessa. You can trust me; I just felt that it would be better to say this if we were alone." He took a deep breath. "I really like you. God, I've wanted to say this for a long time. If it weren't for Fred egging me on, I probably wouldn't have had the guts to say this."

Anessa smiled softly up at him. "I like you too, George. I think Fred could tell, even though I never told him or anyone else."

George also smiled, looking reassured, and took her tiny hand in his own. "Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

That weekend was the most amazing weekend of Anessa's life. Fred for once was not with them, instead visiting Zonko's with Lee Jordan. She and George walked around hand in hand, looking in shops, enjoying each other's company and finally sitting in the Three Broomsticks.

After drinking their Butterbeers, George suggested that they went for a short stroll through the streets before leaving. Anessa agreed, draining the remaining contents of her cup, and together they walked slowly up the street of Hogsmeade.

They were walking along in comfortable silence, hand in hand, looking into the shop windows.

"There's going to be a Quidditch match soon," George said beside her, and she smiled; she enjoyed a Quidditch match.

And there was someone watching her from the shadows. Cold grey eyes. She turned her head so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash, her wild curls bouncing around her face.

"What is it?" George stared at her with concern on his face. Anessa checked frantically, but there was no-one there. Sure that she was going insane, she looked back at him with an unconvincing smile on her face.

"Nothing, thought I heard someone calling my name." She tugged on his hand slightly. "Can we go back to school now? I'm tired."

~~~(O.O)~~~

Weeks were spent together. Anessa wondered if Fred was beginning to feel left out, but he seemed happy enough for them, and spent his time with Lee, Angelina and the other 7th Years.

One day, while the two were having a romantic stroll along the school grounds during lunch, George stopped suddenly. Then he quickly leaned down to kiss her, slowly and passionately and romantically.

"I really like you Anessa," George whispered, winding a long arm around her and holding her close. Anessa smiled, leaning into his chest.

"I like you too George. I really do." And she got up on tiptoes to kiss him again.

~~~(O.O)~~~

A couple of days later, Anessa and Draco were sitting outside in the Courtyard after lessons. They were discussing Quidditch, a common interest between them.

"If I meet you after Herbology, then we can walk up together until we find our other friends," Draco said, and Anessa nodded in agreement. "I'm rooting for Gryffindor, definitely." The match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"I am too, naturally," Anessa said, smiling. "Harry's rarely lost us a game before, it'll be fine. I heard Hufflepuff are quite poor players," she said in a low voice, lest any Hufflepuff overheard.

"Potter is a fairly good Seeker," Draco admitted. "I'm not looking forward to playing him this season, he seems to get better and better as the days go on. Ugh, and my father will be watching our match later on this year! Oh no," – Draco looked mortified suddenly – "I think he's watching tomorrow too! Yes, that's what he wrote in the letter. I hope he doesn't embarrass me or Mother."

Anessa couldn't reply, too filled with dread to think of anything to say.


	6. Chapter Six: Beguiling

**Note: This will not turn into a love story between the two of them. If you're here hoping that Anessa and Lucius will get together in the end… well, not gonna happen. However, I feel that my character would find him attractive to a certain extent because who wouldn't find him hot?! Anyway, enjoy!**

The run up to the Quidditch match was spent in fear. Anessa spent hours worrying about running into him, then fretting about her outfit. She didn't want anything that would make her stand out too much. However, she liked to look nice; Anessa liked fashion and clothes. Eventually, she picked a pretty lacy top and a black skirt down to above her knees. It was a nice outfit, but nothing particularly outstanding or noticeable. It wasn't seductive or suggestive or inappropriate for a school Quidditch match.

Anessa left the dormitory quite happily with Hermione that morning, and was still feeling cheerful when they joined Ron in the Hall for some quick breakfast. Harry was sat next to Ron, looking extremely nervous.

"You'll do fine, mate," Ron said encouragingly with a mouthful of bacon. Hermione nodded in agreement, and Anessa smiled at him sympathetically, realising how anxious he was to win. She felt anxiety a lot too, ever since Lucius began stalking her. Swallowing down both her food and her fears, she leaned forwards to join in the conversation about Quidditch.

At the end of breakfast, they said goodbye to a white-faced Harry, and together the three of them made their way down to the pitch. On the way, they ran into Fred and George.

"Good luck!" Anessa said, grinning at Fred over George's shoulder; he had just picked her up and whirled her around, making her squeal.

"I saw Lucius briefly down by the pitch, but don't worry, me and Fred will chuck our bats at him if he so much as looks at you," George whispered, so Hermione and Ron couldn't hear.

"Thank you," Anessa whispered softly, before he set her down.

"What was my brother whispering to you?" Ron asked suspiciously. He was mistrustful of their relationship, though grudgingly he accepted it.

"He wasn't," Anessa said unconvincingly. "It's a good day for Quidditch!" she added quickly, hoping to change the subject. Luckily, Ron fell for it and began agreeing enthusiastically. Hermione agreed, though looking a bit suspicious.

They had arrived in decent time; although many students were already gathered there, they still managed to get a good place right at the front, next to the teachers stand.

It didn't really dawn on Anessa until the game was just about to start.

Of course visitors like Lucius would be seated with the teachers in their stand. Which happened to be right next to the Gryffindors.

A few seats above her, Lucius sat, looking very self-satisfied. When he noticed her looking up at him, he smiled at her, showing sharp white teeth. She looked away quickly, heart thudding. Glancing round subtly, she was relieved to see that neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed this.

'_It's a Quidditch match between teenagers, and all the teachers are watching_,' Anessa thought to herself. _'He cannot do anything to me. He can't.'_

'_I won't let him.'_

Her breathing was now shallow. She was afraid, afraid of Draco's father and his intentions…

"Anessa?"

Hermione was peering at her.

"Ron was talking to you…"

"Oh, sorry Ron." Anessa blushed slightly. "What were you saying?"

It was like Lucius Malfoy was breaking into her head, attacking her thoughts and forcing her to think of him.

It was difficult trying to have a conversation with Ron and Hermione when the man stalking her was sat so close by, but she managed, right up until he moved down the seats level with hers. This enabled him to cast sneaky glances in her direction from time to time, destroying her concentration once and for all. Anessa hated to meet his cold grey eyes, but she couldn't resist. Even though he was dangerous, there was still something about the man that was alluring and beguiling. Yes, beguiling was the correct word for Lucius Malfoy.

Finally, the two teams walked onto the pitch, clutching their brooms. Anessa saw Harry, and Fred and George. They all looked nervous, but very determined. She couldn't catch George's eye from that distance away, but when they all mounted their brooms and kicked up into the air, he flew round to the Gryffindor stand and winked at her. She giggled softly, beaming at him. George grinned, making her heart flutter.

"_Where is he?" _George mouthed at her. She forgot for a second, gazing blankly at him, then glanced sideways very slightly, so she wouldn't attract his attention…

Too late. Lucius was glowering at Anessa, eyes narrowed. Then he looked at an angry George, who looked as though he wanted to throw his Beaters club at his face. Lucius too looked like he would like to hit George with something, possibly a hex or a curse. It was hard to tell who looked angrier. Clearly Lucius had spotted George's gesture beforehand; he seemed overly possessive of Anessa so obviously a wink, no matter how innocent, would enrage him.

"George!" one of the team called, and he had no choice but to fly away for the start of the game. Once he was a safe distance away, he swiftly gave Lucius the middle finger before diving towards one of the Bludgers.

Anessa smirked, feeling braver with her friends and the teachers around her, and looked into Lucius' eyes. She raised her eyebrows slightly, as if to say _see? I have a boyfriend already, deal with it. _

However brave she felt in that moment disappeared very quickly. She was too busy watching the match to notice Lucius hurriedly scribbling out a quick message. All she knew was that the note arrived directly in her hand seconds later. She looked down in surprise, and scanned the words.

_Be warned, I shall deal with you later._

Anessa looked up in horror, as the parchment dissolved painfully in her hands – clearly a jinx that Lucius had placed upon it.

Beside her, Lucius was now the one smirking. He tapped his cane warningly against the side of the stand.

Anessa swallowed anxiously.


	7. Chapter Seven: Cruel

**A/N Okay I know it's a walking stick that Lucius carries round, but it sounds better (imho anyway) to say cane! Also in my story, on Quidditch match days, lessons are cancelled for the day because its way more convenient. **

**Lucius' POV**

Rage. This was the feeling flooding through him right now. How dare the disgusting blood traitor look at her like that? And how dare she tell anyone?

He knew. Whichever Weasley it was was aware of what was happening.

Lucius' cane twitched in anger beside his leg. Though he lusted after her, he had no conscience whatsoever. He would not feel bad about hitting her, or beating her, or torturing her if she didn't obey him…

…Well, maybe a little bit.

She provoked quite a strong reaction in him, which was rare. Cruel, ruthless and heartless; this was what Lucius was.

He could never kill her though. And he could definitely never harm her to the point of damaging her beautiful face or body.

Glancing round at her again, he saw her staring determinedly in front of her, even though there wasn't a lot going on at their end of the pitch. Lucius smirked, tapping the cane absentmindedly on the seat. He barely even noticed the teams, what the score was, who was sat beside him… All that mattered was _her_.

He was going to try and take it one step further that day. Well, as far as one could take it on the grounds of Hogwarts… If Lucius settled for kissing her, maybe deep within the Forbidden Forest, then he would be satisfied.

Then of course, he would begin his plan; the plan to get Anessa to go to Malfoy Manor, whether it was willing or by force…

**Anessa's POV**

'_Maybe if Hermione notices him staring at me then she'll curse him,' _Anessa thought wildly. She'd tried to keep a mental list of how many times he'd looked round at her since arriving for the match, but sadly she had lost count. She was beginning to despair; she couldn't think of any way to get rid of him whatsoever.

She turned round and looked straight into his cold grey eyes. As he smiled at her again, cruelly, she felt rage erupt inside her. She glared at him with pure loathing, hating him, imagining committing violent acts. Anessa wanted to tear his long blond hair out, scream at him to leave her alone forever.

Both Fred and George stayed around the area in which Anessa and Lucius were seated. George was noticeably angrier about it, glancing threateningly at him on several occasions.

Gryffindor were winning with 40 points to Hufflepuff's 10 points. Harry was doing very well keeping up with the Snitch, though Bludgers kept flying his way and distracting him. The quicker he caught the Snitch, the quicker Anessa could hide in the Common Room, where she knew she was almost completely safe.

After five or so uneventful minutes, Anessa was aware that Lucius had been looking over for a very long time, maybe two or three minutes of undistracted staring. She tried to ignore this, her heart thumping, but it annoyed her greatly, so she twisted her head to glare yet again.

Upon making eye contact with him, Lucius slowly and deliberately licked his lips in a very suggestive way. Then, he smiled widely again. Anessa was so shocked and repulsed by this that she stared blankly at him for a second, mouth hanging open slightly.

A second later, a Bludger flung itself into the teachers stand, suspiciously close to Lucius, who had dived out the way. Professor Sinistra was almost hit full in the face (being sat behind him), until she cast a quick Charm that absorbed the force of the Bludger.

Anessa circled round to see a triumphant yet fuming Fred.

"Sorry!" he shouted to the teachers with a shrug. "My hair was in my face!"

And he zoomed away on his broomstick without a backwards glance. It was then that Anessa realised he must have seen Lucius' suggestive indication towards her.

Overall, Anessa was glad when Harry caught the Snitch ten minutes later. She was the first to get up, after applauding loudly, and greatly encouraged Ron and Hermione to move quickly too. Lucius didn't appear to be in a great hurry, pausing to converse with Snape, so she followed her friends out of the busy stands.

It was, however, a lot busier than Anessa had originally thought. One minute, Hermione was in front of her, the next minute, she had disappeared. Ron was also nowhere to be seen, but thankfully, neither was Lucius.

She followed some Gryffindor Seventh Years down the steps, praying that he wouldn't see her. At barely 5ft 2", Anessa was tiny and most students towered over her. Usually she despised being so short (even her small mother was an inch taller) but she was highly thankful in that moment for her short stature.

There was a short stand-still on the stairs when two Gryffindors began fighting, and Anessa couldn't get out quick enough. Everyone started barging past her, keen to get back to the Common Room to celebrate, so she ended up being one of the last out of the stands.

For one moment, her mind wandered to the thought of George.

A spell hit her. She was aware of it, though remaining unaware of the affect until she opened her mouth to speak and found she couldn't.

Then, hands pinned her arms to her side roughly. She fought for a second, but it was no use; whoever was behind her was strong. Anessa felt herself being tugged away quickly. She tried to stop walking, but the other persons strength forced her to keep moving, and she did not fancy being dragged along the ground.

She looked up at her abductor before they reached the forest. Of course, it was completely unsurprising that she looked up into the smug, handsome yet cruel face of Lucius Malfoy.

Whatever the reason for taking her into the forest, it wasn't going to be good.


	8. Chapter Eight: Unwanted

**Merry Christmas! Hehe this is quite a short update but I hope it's a good one!**

"Finally. I can have you all to myself," Anessa heard the man mutter as he yanked at her. "Move, girl! Unless you want to feel the pain of the Cruciatus curse!"

Lucius was a perverted psychopath. No doubt about that. But now she was stuck in the Forbidden Forest with him, unable to talk or to move her arms. She couldn't even grab her wand.

She paused for a second when she had gathered her strength, and kicked him as hard as she could manage.

"Ah!" She heard his wand fall to the ground, and immediately the spell was lifted. "You little bitch!" As he bent to retrieve his wand, she made a run for it, but he chased her and caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her petite body and dragging her away.

"You thought you could escape," Lucius muttered, looking rather pleased with himself as he yanked her behind a tree, "but I will _always _win." He shoved her up against the tree roughly, then looked her up and down.

"Nice outfit," Lucius mused, staring at her legs. "Pity it doesn't show more of you…" His eyes held lust within them, and he suddenly tore at her top, trying to pull it down.

"No! Stop it!" Anessa shrieked, attempting to pull his hands away. She fought against him viciously, scared that he was going to hurt her. "Stop it, please!" Her lacy top was ruined; Lucius had torn it and it revealed far more of her breasts than she ever would have wanted.

Lucius was breathing hard, staring down her shirt with a malicious look on his face. He tried to grab at her chest again but she was too quick; her arms moved to protect her chest.

"Don't touch me!" Anessa spat at him in anger, looking round for a place to escape. Lucius noticed this, and laughed down at her, though his eyes were icy cold.

"I'm not letting you go now I've got you here alone," Lucius said fiercely. As a last resort, Anessa tried to push his arms away, but he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her roughly against the tree, and attempted to kiss her.

Anessa tried to scream; Lucius forcing a kiss on her was easily the most horrific and disturbing thing that had ever happened to her. There was no chance of her relying on physical strength now to push him off. She kept on ducking her head, but this did not deter him as he chose to kiss her neck instead slowly but passionately.

"Stop," Anessa begged quietly, beginning to cry, "I don't want to kiss you, please get off-"

But Lucius was pinning her against the tree, he wanted this a lot…

"Stop it! Dumbledore's wandering the grounds!" Anessa cried out suddenly. She wasn't sure where the lie came from, but it worked; Lucius stopped kissing her neck and looked around for Dumbledore, looking somewhat terrified. Anessa seized her chance and ran for it, all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the place where Lucius could not follow her, not matter how much he may have wanted to.


	9. Chapter Nine: Suspicion

The twins seemed to automatically realise what was wrong, as soon as she ran through the portrait hole, shaking and in tears.

"Nessa, what happened to your top?" Fred asked in shock, as she sobbed into George's shoulder. "We're going to help you, don't worry."

"Nessy, what happened?" George asked, holding her at arm's length. She saw his eyes surveying her own tear filled eyes, her top...

"I'll tell you in a minute," Anessa promised, gulping and hiccupping in an attempt to stop crying. She knew she looked ugly at that moment but she didn't care. George nodded, watching her as she darted up to her room to change.

The top could be easily mended with magic, though Anessa dreaded having to lie to Hermione about why it was torn in such a way. She found an old peach-coloured t-shirt to put on, along with some comfortable leggings, and was just about to go back downstairs when she noticed the piece of parchment lying on her bed. With a feeling of dread but no surprise, she picked it up and read it.

_I'm going to have you eventually, no matter what I have to do to get you._

_~ L_

This was enough to tip her over the edge. She seized it, then rummaged around under her mattress – this was where she kept the other notes safely. Carrying the pile of parchment downstairs, she ignored everyone else and walked straight over to the twins.

"Come with me," Anessa ordered, "I have some things to show you." She was still shaking slightly, but looked both twins in the eye as they stood up, confused, and followed her out of the common room.

"We need to go somewhere private," she told them, walking at full speed down the corridors. It was fortunate that both of them had long legs so they could keep up with her; she was almost running in her desperation to get away from the prying eyes in Gryffindor tower.

Once they had found an empty chamber, she sat down on the floor and told Fred and George exactly what had happened. George's face turned an angry shade of red that clashed magnificently with his hair.

"How dare he- how dare he touch you like that?" George raged. He got up and paced the room, even when Fred tried to calm him down. "I'm going to kill the bastard. He has no right to torment any girls, but especially not my girl."

"George," Anessa said quietly, as he pounded the wall, ranting to himself. "I know you're angry, and so am I, but I have... evidence here of what's going on." Silently, she lay down the letters in front of Fred, who picked one up carefully and read it.

"Wow," Fred said slowly, placing back. "That's messed up."

George listened, then sat back down and read each letter quickly, his eyes darting furiously across the parchment.

"Wow," George said as well. "Wow." He stared at the floor. "Well, if Lucius is going to wander around school without warning, then it looks like we'll always have to stay with you outside of lessons. What do you say Fred?"

Fred nodded, looking slightly worried but also slightly angry too. "We'll protect you Nessa. We'll murder him if he so much as goes near you."

~~~(O.O)~~~

For weeks, Anessa was never alone. She liked it this way; it was nice to always see Fred, or George, or most commonly both of them waiting outside every one of her lessons. Sometimes they sat with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Sometimes they spent time by themselves. Anessa always felt protected when she was near them, particularly her love George. However, when it came down to studying, she spent a lot of time with Hermione too.

Hermione was suspicious and knew something was going on, but Anessa avoided questions carefully and tried to act calm at all times. She felt bad for not telling her what was going on, but she knew that Hermione would tell McGonagall or Dumbledore, and then what would Lucius do? Wasn't he a rumoured Death Eater? Would he try to murder her family?

Perhaps it was better to just reject his advances as they came at her, and maybe that would distract him from harming anyone she loved.

One day, Draco approached Anessa during lunch, and the twins instinctively moved closer to her – they irrationally associated Draco with his father.

"Anessa?" Draco asked, frowning slightly. "Could I ask you something a minute? In private?" he added, throwing a glance up at Fred, who was closest to him. Anessa nodded, touching Georges arm when he appeared to be protesting.

"Just wait for me by the stairs," Anessa told him, and she went with Draco to stand beside the window.

For a few seconds, Draco glanced out the window, apparently unsure what to say, then he settled his steely blue eyes on her. "I've heard a strange story going round about you and my father."

Anessa's blood ran cold.

"What did you hear?" Anessa asked, trying to keep her voice calm and level.

"Well, did you walk into the Forbidden Forest with him?"

_Oh God oh God oh God..._

"That's crazy," Anessa said sharply. "Wherever did you hear that from?"

"Some of the younger students claimed they saw you in a 'loving embrace.'" Draco did not look happy at all. "Please tell me this is just some stupid made-up story."

"It is," Anessa said firmly. "I don't know your father, Draco. I've only ever seen him once, and that was on Career's Day."

_When had she become such a good liar?_

"That's true," Draco said, looking slightly reassured but still a bit suspicious. "I didn't think it would have actually happened, it seems way too far-fetched to be true."

She nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief slowly. "Well, I'd better be going."

"Yeah, me too." He looked down at her, then hugged her tight. Once he'd let go, she found it difficult to look him in the eye.

"I'll see you around, Draco." And she walked away, leaving him stood beside the window.

George was first to approach her. "What did he say?"

Anessa mouthed, "he knows." George looked shocked. Fred grabbed her by the shoulders, but not too roughly.

"Anessa. This is stupid, you have to tell somebody now! Before it gets any worse!"

Anessa yanked herself free. "No Fred!" she said angrily. "I'm dealing with it, okay? Just follow my lead, and I'll be just fine! Okay?"


	10. Chapter Ten: Caught

Going to the library was always a last minute resort for Ron and Harry, but Hermione was busy knitting so Anessa offered to take them instead. She felt fairly safe with them, especially considering Harry's skill in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It didn't take too long to find the correct book, and within ten minutes they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

Peeves was causing trouble along their normal route so they found a longer alternative to avoid trouble, particularly as they needed to return quickly before Filch started patrolling the corridors.

"Ugh, what are all the teachers doing here?" Ron said in a low voice. He lowered his eyes like he was doing something wrong. Harry looked indifferent and much less suspicious. Anessa wasn't terribly worried; the librarian could back them up, as unfriendly as she was.

The Heads of House, minus Professor Sprout, were gathered with Dumbledore. Except from Snape, they all looked to be in a good mood. There was another person too, but Anessa couldn't see who it was until she walked past.

And her heart stopped. The other person had painfully familiar long blonde hair, with a smirk that only she could see. And in a heartbeat, it was gone, though he continued to look her up and down.

Ron and Harry were avoiding eye contact with Snape, who was surveying Lucius carefully. Anessa saw this but did not process it fully as she wanted to move far, far away from Lucius. She began to walk faster and the boys did too, eager to get away in case they got into trouble.

They were almost at the staircase when a quiet voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Mannering, I need a word with you. Off you go, boys."

Anessa could tell straight away that the feared Potions master was directly behind her. She didn't dare meet his gaze as she unwillingly turned around and followed him, not able to find her voice so she didn't even say goodbye to Harry and Ron.

The corridor was silent except for the sounds of footsteps. Anessa couldn't believe her luck; trust Snape to be the one to notice the persistent staring.

"In here." He held the door open, and Anessa scuttled past into a dusty, unused classroom. Hogwarts was full of them; she and the twins often sat in them when the common room was too busy for them to talk privately.

She sat on the edge of a desk nervously, and Snape sat at the desk. He had a very intense stare, but it was unlike Lucius' stare; Anessa did not get any inappropriate or weird vibes from him. However, she still felt intimidated.

"It has come to my attention that there is something strange going on between you and Lucius Malfoy; the Quidditch match, the rumours about the Forbidden Forest incident-" Anessa inwardly groaned, still unable to meet his gaze, "-and just now. How come Mr Malfoy is so interested in you that he is always trying to catch your eye?"

"I'm really not sure what you're talking about, sir," Anessa said faintly, gripping the edge of the table. She looked up at Snape and instantly regretted it, for he was glaring daggers at her.

"Don't. Lie. Mannering," Snape said angrily. "I'm not asking you for fun, I'm asking to try and figure out his intentions as I have no doubt that they are not good. Now tell me why he keeps trying to contact you!"

Anessa froze up, edging away as much as she could. She hardly wanted to tell Snape about what he had said, what he had written, what he had done in the forest...

Snape sighed, seeming to calm down slightly. "Miss Mannering, this is a serious matter. A student being involved with an older man is-"

"I'm not involved with him, I barely know who he is!" she blurted. "Honestly, I don't know, I haven't even noticed him looking at me."

She could tell that he didn't believe her, and he did not look happy. But he merely looked at her, then said, "I will be keeping an eye on you, Mannering, and the present situation. You may go."

Anessa couldn't leave fast enough. She avoided looking at him as she swung the door open and stepped out. Working out in her head the fastest way to get back to the tower, she did not notice that Lucius was stood next to the door to the classroom.

"Telling tales, are we?"

When she saw him, she let out an involuntary gasp, and he smiled coldly.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Confrontation

Anessa stared at him, unable to look away.

"Snape's in there, he'll catch you," Anessa said, not too loudly, but not quietly either.

"I know," Lucius said carelessly. "I was waiting to speak to him – not that it's any of your business," he added icily.

"Neither is it any of your business what I discussed with him," Anessa said, staring at him defiantly. He ignored this, his eyes sweeping down her body.

"It's nearly Christmas," he said softly. "You're welcome to spend a night or two at my manor over the holidays... I'll make sure that my wife and son don't catch us..."

Anessa was about to angrily tell him that she would never be his, when George wandered up the corridor, clearly looking for her as she had not turned up in the tower. He didn't notice Lucius at first as he hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head gently. There was something satisfying about having Lucius see her with her boyfriend, particularly when he kissed her.

Behind George, Lucius looked like he wanted to murder him on the spot. George let go of her, then seemed to sense that someone else was there. He spun round, and locked eyes with Lucius.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" George spat suddenly. His fists balled up, and there was a hatred in his eyes that Anessa had never seen before.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Lucius said smoothly, though his body language too had changed. Both of them looked as though they were getting ready to have a physical fight. Anessa wasn't confident about who would win, but she didn't want her boyfriend getting into any trouble, plus Lucius would sue the Weasley family until they were penniless. She placed a restraining arm on George's arm.

"George," Anessa said softly. "Stop, you can't get yourself into trouble over this."

George nodded, relaxing slightly. "Come on, Nessa, let's go back to the tower." He glared at Lucius for the last time, just as Snape left the classroom.

"What are you doing out here, Lucius?" Snape asked quietly. His eyes flickered to the two students.

"I just wanted a word with you, Severus," Lucius said quietly. He was careful to avoid looking at Anessa and George.

"Let's go," George muttered. He wrapped an arm around her and led her away. Anessa instinctively turned to look at the two men, and was not surprised to see Lucius narrowing his cold eyes at her. Beside him, Snape was looking in the opposite direction at something, so he did not see this.

They walked silently until they were just outside the portrait, then George spoke again.

"Oh, Nessa," he sighed. "I heard that Snape wanted to have a word with you. Does he know?"

"He has his suspicions," Anessa said anxiously. "Lucius was eavesdropping outside. Did you hear what he said to me?"

"No," George said, looking concerned. "What did he say?"

"He said I was welcome to go to his manor over Christmas-" George groaned "-and that he would make sure we 'weren't caught' by his wife or Draco."

"I should've killed him on the spot!" George said angrily. "You have to tell someone, Nessa, please."

"Snape said he was keeping an eye on the situation," Anessa said. As much as the Potions teacher was intimidating, she felt slightly safer knowing that he was watching out for her.

George stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"You are completely mad, you know that?" He hugged her tight. "But I have to respect your wishes." And, slightly sadly, he took her back into the common room, where neither of them told anyone what had happened, not even Fred.


	12. Chapter Twelve: News

**Sorry guys, a bit of a filler chapter but there will be loads more exciting stuff**

Ignoring it wasn't making it go away. Answering back wasn't making it go away. The protection of Fred and George (and even Snape, dare she say it?) wasn't making it go away. It was almost Christmas and Anessa was well and truly stuck on what to do.

Perhaps it was time to tell someone... or indirectly alert a teacher as to what was happening. She felt far too intimidated to tell Snape, and embarrassed too. But McGonagall was a powerful and understanding witch.

Anessa received a terrible letter on her bed the next day, so terrible that she showed nobody but hid it, in case she needed evidence. She made up her mind – after Christmas (there was only one day left) she would tell somebody. What could he do anyway? As long as she was at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was around, she was safe.

She was not surprised in the slightest when, on the last day, Draco asked to speak to her again in private. Anessa nodded, not unwillingly, and together they went to sit away from everyone else.

"You can't hide it from me any longer, Anessa," Draco said firmly. "I know what's going on with you and my father. He's clearly besotted with you; to be honest, I had my suspicions all along." He stared off into space. Anessa felt a rush of sympathy for him; although her father had left many years ago, she knew she would be mortified if she knew he was after teenage girls.

"I'm so scared, Draco," she whispered.

"I don't know what to do about it. _I_ can't do anything," Draco said flatly. "And you probably don't want to hear this, but Father isn't really interested in Mother anymore. They've been arguing so much, she keeps crying and he just doesn't care. Part of me hopes that they'll divorce, but for your sake, I hope they can make it work out."

They both sighed. Anessa felt terrible, even though it was Christmas, her favourite time of the year. They were spared from saying anything else when Crabbe came up, saying something about a party in the Slytherin common room.

"I'll see if I can find out anything about what's happening between my parents," Draco promised as he hugged her and got up. "I'll find you before the feast!"

Anessa smiled and nodded. She wanted to take her mind off what was happening. Then she too went to join her friends for a fun last day, before the feast.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"Anessa!"

Someone was hissing her name. She turned to see Draco stood alone, clutching some parchment. At once, she could tell it wasn't good.

"George?" Anessa said, gently letting go of his hand. "I'll join you in a minute, save me a seat?" George nodded, and she fought against the crowd to get to Draco.

Draco looked incredibly grim. "I just received this letter from Father." He swallowed. "It... it says that he and Mother are getting a divorce, and it's warning me that Mother is in a very depressive state." Draco swallowed again. He seemed to be attempting to compose himself.

"Draco... I'm so sorry," Anessa said carefully. Now she felt horrible for Draco... and for herself too, in a selfish way.

"It's fine," Draco said, ducking away. "I think we'd better go... have a great Christmas." And he strode off quickly, clearly embarrassed by his emotional state.

"Oh Draco," Anessa whispered. She knew it would be best to let him have time to himself, so she went and sat in between the twins just before the feast began. Regardless of everything bad that had happened, she managed to have the best evening since the start of term feast, especially when she knew that afterwards there would be another party in the common room. Then she would be travelling with the Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's to Grimmauld Place for Christmas.

Everyone in Gryffindor ended up going to bed way past two in the morning, so consequently everyone was exhausted the next day. The students staying at school for the holidays had a nice lie-in, whilst everyone else collected the last items to take home with them.

On the way down to the train, she found Fred and George. They were more than a little bit happy to get away from school for a while, and their good moods were infectious. Before they reached the platform, however, George slipped Anessa a note. She nodded and smiled, resolving to read it in the bathroom before they boarded the train.

Down on the platform, Anessa asked Hermione to watch her trunk, and she slipped into the small bathroom so she could read it in peace.

_Remember the spell _Petrificus Totalus _in case you ever need it. It's a very useful spell._

Anessa recited the words in her head several times in order to commit them to memory. She then checked her watch and saw that it was time to go. Checking herself in the mirror for the last time, Anessa stepped outside, and found herself being dragged backwards by an unknown person. Their hand was clamped over her mouth, so she couldn't scream, but it was no use anyway. The second they let go of her mouth, they grabbed her arm and the most curious, unpleasant sensation came over her. It felt like she was being dragged down a tight dark tube with no oxygen...


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Manor

The first thing that Anessa saw when she recovered from the highly uncomfortable sensation was a Gothic manor house, with many windows. Outside, there was a fountain, surrounded by tall hedges.

"Now I have you to myself at last," Lucius muttered, pushing her forwards down the path. "My soon to be ex-wife is out, and my son isn't going to arrive for hours."

Although Anessa couldn't move her arms to check, she knew she had her wand on her. However, it was probably only a matter of time before he took it off her.

_Don't let him take you into that house._ She resisted against him, and the next minute she felt his hand smack her round the head hard.

"Stop it!" Lucius hissed, dragging her into the house. He grabbed her wrist hard (she felt it click painfully) and yanked her down the hallway into a large drawing room.

"Narcissa?" Lucius called, and Anessa felt a strong feeling of fear and dread when there was no answer. "Ah, she's fled, the stupid wench. She did not take kindly to me pointing out how much she's aged ... but it was merely the truth..."

He turned to look at a grand old clock stood upon the fireplace. "I should think there's time for a small tour of my house before I take you upstairs..."

The word 'upstairs' sounded very ominous to Anessa. He seized her shoulders and dragged her over to some stairs leading downwards.

"My basement, where I could quite easily lock you up if you don't behave yourself during your short stay. This-"he tilted her head violently by her chin so she was forced to look around the huge gloomy room "-is my drawing room. That through there-"her head was angled again so aggressively she thought her neck might snap "-is the dining room, and on from that is the kitchen."

It was all very pleasant, rather like they were old friends, but there was a definite sense of impending doom in the air. She felt herself being shunted along as she was casually shown the study, the massive library and a very luxurious, if macabre, lounge.

"Upstairs now," Lucius said softly, scooping her up effortlessly and carrying her up the stairs. Over his shoulder she found herself looking into the eyes of a portrait of a stern blond man who looked alarmingly like Lucius, but with short hair.

He set her down again once they had gone up a floor, but grabbed her arm tightly. He led her slowly up the hall.

"The bathroom is through that door straight ahead," Lucius said carelessly, "and this room belongs to Draco. This one will belong to Narcissa until the divorce and I suppose I should show you my own room now..."

The halls and rooms seemed endless. Even if by some miracle she managed to escape, Anessa would never be able to find her way back. And even if she did, then what? The house appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. She'd freeze to death outside the manor.

Lucius stopped suddenly, and fumbled with the doorknob of a large black door. He pushed it open, then shoved her inside and forced his way in too, standing in the way so she couldn't get back out again.

In the middle of the room was a burgundy four poster bed. Two black tables sat either side of it with lit candles upon them. A rug that looked like animal skin covered the dusty wooden floorboards and a chandelier adorned with diamonds hung from the ceiling. A dressing table with makeup and bottles sat in the corner, and a huge black wardrobe was opposite against the other wall. There was a large mirror to the left of Anessa.

"This is where I sleep," Lucius said softly. "Do you like it?"

Anessa made a small noise in agreement, too terrified to disagree. Then she said a quiet "yes" in case this angered him. She glanced fearfully at him.

Lucius smiled coldly. "Good." He closed the door firmly, locking it with a gold key that he placed on top of the wardrobe, far above what Anessa could reach. Then he turned to face her, with a look in his eyes that she did not like the look of. His eyes travelled to her legs, then up to her breasts.

**I don't think this will become M rated but we'll see!**

**Anyway, apologies my lovely readers! I have just started my A Levels which are proving to be a lot of work! I will try and update as much as possible, but it depends on when I have the time and when I feel inspired! So yeah, enjoy and review please! There'll be at least five more chapters to this, if not more! :D **


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Powerless

**So if any of my readers are below the age of about 14, this chapter does have sexual indications – you have been warned! I feel like this should be a trigger warning too, but I don't want to give anything away, so don't read if you do not like anything that sounds rape-y (sorry for the bad wording!) but I'm not saying what's gonna happen!**

His hands reached forwards, and swiftly undid the lace-up top that Anessa was wearing, revealing more of her snowy white chest. Lucius pulled it wider, then began moving her top over her shoulder.

"Stop," Anessa said faintly. To her immense surprise, he did, taking a step back and surveying her carefully. For one small second, there was hope.

"Take your clothes off."

The hope was gone in an instant. He stood, half turned towards the door as if to defend it should she run to escape.

"Take. Your. Clothes. Off," Lucius ordered, his voice colder and more commanding now. "If you won't let me do it, then you'd better hurry up."

"I don't want to," Anessa said pathetically, with a hint of a whimper in her voice. She held her thin arms in front of her body as if to protect herself, though she had no chance against Lucius, who was looking more and more menacing by the minute.

"Well, Anessa, I don't care what you want. Remember the letter I gave to you on your first day of school? I _always _get what I want eventually. Malfoy's always get everything they want. And guess what I want this time." His eyes were like steel as he smiled more coldly than ever. "Now remove your clothes before I tear them off you myself!"

With no other choice, Anessa slowly pulled her top over her head, silent tears pouring down her face. She tried to ignore his greedy eyes upon her as she pulled her jeans down, throwing them behind her; they landed on the bed.

"Lie down on the bed."

"Please, no-"

"_Lie down_."

Anessa cowered away and backed up to the bed. It looked intimidating now. She sat down gingerly on the edge, and looked up at Lucius, not focusing on his angry face but instead the snake clasp on the coat he was now removing.

"What did I say?" Lucius asked icily, removing his wand from his pocket and placing it on one of the bedside tables. He then turned away to unhook his belt, and Anessa saw her chance. She quickly lay back on the bed, pushing herself up nearer the pillows. During this, Lucius turned his attention back to her, looking delighted that she was finally following his instructions.

"See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" Lucius said, climbing onto the bed and leaning over her. She gave a false smile. He began tugging at his shirt buttons, momentarily distracted so she reached over quickly for his wand –

But within a second, his hand caught her wrist and held it down on the bed.

"You little bitch," Lucius scolded. She tried to fight his hand off, but with no success. With his other hand, he began undoing his trousers, leaving her right hand free but too far away to reach again for the wand.

And then it dawned on her. He'd never actually taken her wand from her, being more preoccupied with 'what he wanted.' If she could drag her jeans towards her with her foot slowly and reach for it with her free hand...

Lucius swore as the button got stuck, as he was unable to undo it with one hand. Straddling her roughly, he let go of her. Anessa saw her chance. She dragged her jeans towards her with her foot, then strained to grab her wand. Groping for her wand, the tip of one finger touched it at last.

His attention was not on her. She drew one deep breath, then pulled the wand from the pocket.

**Leaving it on a cliff-hanger! I hope this okay for everyone!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Freedom and Capture

**A/N Short filler chapter**

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell had no effect as Lucius was not holding anything, but it did knock him backwards, enough so he was no longer straddling her. She crawled off the bed, grabbing the leg of her jeans and her top. When she turned to look back, he was seizing his wand from the bedside table.

"Expelliarmus!" Anessa shouted again, watching his wand fly out of his hand.

"How dare you!" Lucius growled. As he bent to retrieve it from the floor, Anessa racked her brains for the Summoning Spell.

"Urm... Acc- Accio key!"

The golden key flew down, into her hand. She unlocked it with one severely shaking hand, then flung open the door and ran for it down the hall. Stopping halfway down the hall to pull her jeans back on, she noticed that Lucius had chased her out.

"Crucio!"

She narrowly dodged the shot of red light before running down the endless stairs, trying not to trip. Lucius chased after her, aiming Cruciatus Curse after Cruciatus Curse at her slender body. Anessa at last had remembered the spell that George had recommended.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

It missed, but fighting back seemed to shock Lucius. She galloped down the stairs at top speed and almost plummeted into the wall opposite. Regaining her senses quickly, she ran across the freezing drawing room floor, hardly daring to look behind her...

"_Crucio!_"

Anessa gasped as a flash of red light missed her by an inch. Fury now pounding through her faster than fear, she rounded on him, her wand held out confidently.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Instantly, Lucius toppled over, his blond hair flying before he crashed to the floor. Only his harsh eyes moved, glaring straight at her. Anessa wasn't going to hang around to check if he was okay (not that she cared at this point). Tugging her shirt over her head with as much dignity as she could muster, she quickly stepped out of the room and back into the entrance hall. From here, it was easy enough to see where the front door was. She let herself out with trembling hands.

Rain was beginning to pour down fast. Anessa stumbled through the pathways, surrounded by high hedges so she couldn't see where she was in the never-ending maze.

A loud POP took her by surprise. Ducking behind a hedge, she saw another person with tears staining their cheeks, a woman the same age as Lucius and almost as tall. She strode up the path, and the second that she was far enough away from Anessa, she ran for it.

Upon reaching the gates, she drew out her wand, not caring nor remembering about the underage magic rule.

"Alohamora!"

They sprang open and she sprinted out up the path. Anessa's heart was pounding wildly even once she was safely away from the Manor and had reached a deserted road. She looked both ways before deducting that no-one was likely to be coming anytime soon.

Anessa let out a long, horrible wail of despair. Burying her face in her hands, she allowed herself to lose control for a moment before trying to calm down and approach the situation logically. Turning around to have another look at her surroundings, she let out another scream of shock.

"Anessa Mannering, you have been caught performing numerous spells outside of school," a pompous Ministry official declared. "For the time being, you must accompany us to the Ministry so we can sort out this misdemeanour."

~~~(O.O)~~~

Hours later, Anessa was sat in the Ministry feeling thoroughly defeated. She was being detained overnight as if she were a criminal, and an emergency court was to be held the next day, but not just because of the underage magic case.

Anessa had finally been brave. When Tonks, the only person she recognised at the Ministry, dropped by, concerned for her, she had finally broken down in front of someone and told her everything. Everything that Lucius had put her through from the start of the year to that day.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Trial

**I am fully aware that this will contain many pieces of inaccurate information regarding law; I have only just started Law A-Level so please don't be too harsh! Plus I imagine the Wizarding world's justice system being different too. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I guess I should put a warning; if you are affected by the idea of a victim being blamed for something that is not their fault/the implications of attempted rape please do not read ahead!**

The trials took place in a huge dungeon, with the full Wizengamot present. Anessa was pushed inside Courtroom 10, and was at once aware of the vastness of the room. High benches surrounded the defendant's chair, and on those benches sat around fifty or so wizards and witches. It was all very sinister and did nothing to help her nerves.

In the chair to the left-hand side of Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy sat. She recognised him from behind by his long blonde hair. He was sat completely straight, unmoving.

The court clerk grabbed Anessa by the shoulders and manoeuvred her roughly to the chair next to Lucius'. She tried to fight against him.

"No, you don't understand – I can't sit next to him-"

"Silence in court until you're spoken to!" the clerk hissed, and forced her down in the chair. She didn't dare look at Lucius. Instead, she gazed up at the Wizengamot. They were all peering down at her and Lucius, many looking sympathetic, many looking carefully expressionless.

Straight ahead of her, Fudge was glaring at her with pure loathing. Anessa knew that Lucius was a valued employee at the Ministry, but did not realise the extent until she'd look the Minister in the eye at that moment. It was then that she also realised how hard Fudge would fight to show that Lucius was innocent, regardless of how much evidence there was.

"Criminal Trial on the 16th of December into offences allegedly committed by Lucius Malfoy, resident at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, against Anessa Mannering, resident at Number 6 Apple-tree Close, Sherborne, Dorset. Judge for the trial is Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic."

"The charges against the accused are as follows; that he did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, abduct the prosecutor, taking her to his place of residence, and then made an attempt to have intercourse with her without her consent." He looked up at Lucius. "Do you deny these accusations?"

"Yes, I do," Lucius said in a hard voice, now turning to glare at Anessa. She felt an unpleasant swooping sensation in her stomach: fear.

"Please tell the court where you were on the 16th of December, from 11am to 11:45am."

"I was in the Manor; I did not leave the house that day. I'd had an argument with my wife, who fled the house but returned quickly afterwards. Upon seeing me in the drawing room, she used the Full Body-Bind Curse, the effects of which wore off after a short while," Lucius lied. Anessa gasped quietly and involuntarily.

"Thank you. And you?" Cornelius was now glowering down at her. "Tell us your version of events."

"At 11am, I was supposed to be catching the train with my friends." Anessa's voice shook but she carried on bravely. "About five minutes beforehand, I went to use the bathroom, and when I came back out, someone grabbed me and began dragging me backwards-"

"What were you wearing?" Fudge interrupted. The words echoed in her ears as she struggled to understand what relevance this had.

"Surely Mr Fudge, this doesn't matter-"

"Answer the question."

"Jeans. And a top."

"Was the top revealing?"

Flustered, Anessa thought back. "No- well yes, but that hardly matte-"

"Alright then. Continue."

"...Urm, so I was dragged backwards... and then there was a strange sensation. Like I was being dragged down a tube with no oxygen. After that, I was outside a large black Manor, surrounded by lots of tall hedges. I was taken inside the house; by this point, I realised who had abducted me."

She looked up, and was startled to see that Fudge was chuckling.

"It seems rather extreme to go to these lengths simply to get back at an older man who did not return your advances."

"_What?_"

"I've heard of how you've tried to seduce Lucius through love letters and even approaching him at various times, but naturally he has rejected you. Though, I must say, your attire-"he gestured at her skirt "-implies what sort of young girl you are. Indeed, even if there was an 'attack', it could be argued that you led him on..."

Lucius was smirking. Anessa couldn't take it.

"What about the evidence?" she half-shouted at Fudge. "Did you not ask anyone on the train where I was? My friends will tell you I wasn't there-"

"A group of teenagers are hardly good witnesses," Fudge replied coldly.

"And I'm sure that his _wife _will tell you that she did not cast the curse-"

"Mrs Malfoy was deemed too emotionally unstable at that period to make any comments."

Anessa sat back, feeling utterly defeated. He did not want to see evidence; he wanted to deny it all, to blame her...

"But I do have proof that he was after me. You can ask Professor Severus Snape at Hogwarts. He noticed how strangely _he _was behaving around me. And I have evidence too of various letters that he has been sending."

Anessa reached down into her bag and extracted every piece of evidence she could find. Then she waved them somewhat triumphantly with shaking hands.

"He was the one contacting me. I'm not interested in him," Anessa said clearly. "I have a boyfriend of my own age."

The clerk snatched the notes out of her hand and brought them to Fudge, who flicked through them. His expression did not change.

"If you don't believe me, then call in Professor Snape-"

"Yes, alright, alright," Fudge said, looking slightly flustered now. "We don't have time- Alright, let's vote. Those in favour of prosecution of Lucius Malfoy?"

Many hands were raised, particularly from female members of the Wizengamot.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

This time, fewer hands were raised, but included Fudge himself.

"Very well, very well." Fudge was clearly highly displeased. "Lucius Malfoy, I order you to pay 20 Galleons to Anessa Mannering, and let that be the end of it." He banged the hammer once against the table, and proceeded to leave. He hadn't even brought up underage magic, but no-one stopped him.

Anessa did not want to be around a very angry Lucius, so she got up quickly with her bag and walked as fast as she could out of the hall.

Outside, she met Tonks and the wizard who had been keeping an eye on her since she had been brought to the Ministry.

"You are free to leave," the wizard told her stiffly, as Tonks seized her shoulders.

"What happened? What was the ruling?"

"A fine." Anessa tried to keep her voice steady. "Look, I can't stay and talk, my mother's picking me up." A lie; her mother could not collect her as she was working (although she had been to see Anessa and was both bewildered and angry, ordering her to stay with Harry for the remainder of the holidays for dragging her reputation down, all whilst remaining unaware of the full story) but Tonks did not know this. "And Tonks? Please don't tell anyone, even the people at Grimmauld."

Tonks nodded. "Don't worry, I won't. Look, I have to run now, but stay safe, yeah?" They hugged, then both went their separate ways.

It took ages to navigate her way out of the Ministry, with its endless hallways and many employees walking around importantly. When she finally reached the outside of the Ministry, in Muggle London, Anessa rested her head against the wall, letting the whole morning slowly sink in.

She became aware of someone behind her. As quickly as she had turned around, someone smacked her around the face so hard that she toppled sideways, enough to cause her to fall into the wall. Pushing the hair out of her eyes, she looked at the furious, handsome face of Lucius.

"Mark my words you little slut, you'll come to regret this," Lucius snarled at her, before stalking off angrily.


End file.
